


a small collection of vanilliam for rainy days

by wholesome_sliced_bread



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Corpses, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Escape, F/M, Free Will, Freedom, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Loss, Murder, Partners in Crime, Possession, Regret, Sleepy Cuddles, Sunrises, Violence, remnant, springlock failure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholesome_sliced_bread/pseuds/wholesome_sliced_bread
Summary: mostly short drabbles and one-shots, but i'm open for any suggestions. most of this will probably have descriptions of murder, violence, blood, maybe gore if i can tackle all that. i'll address which chapters will be filled with it, but the others might have minor things. if even that bothers you, maybe don't read.
Relationships: Glitchtrap & Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's), Luis Cabrera & Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller & Reluctant Follower, William Afton | Dave Miller/Reluctant Follower
Kudos: 16





	1. weak for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she doesn't know how much he's fallen

It was everywhere. Smeared across her face, soaking into her clothes, dripping down her hand. A shiver raced down her arm and her grip on the weapon loosened. It slipped from her grasp, clattering to the ground.

Like sour cherry soda, she mused.

She turned slowly, vision somewhat obstructed by the mask she wore. Leaning against the wall, right where she expected him to be, was the man she followed.

“William,” she breathed, mouth stretching into a grin. Not that he could see, mask and all.

“Well done, Vanny,” William chuckled, eyeing the fresh corpse propped up against the wall.

She carefully pulled the rabbit mask away from her face. “Yeah? What do we do with it?”

William hummed. “We extract the remnant.”

Giddy, Vanessa bounced on her toes. “I’ll carry the body! You go on ahead.”

A glowy purple liquid leaked out of the corpse. Vanessa stared at it, in awe. She wondered what it tasted like.

William smiled softly at her expression. He’d do anything for her, but he’d never admit it out loud. Vanessa thought he was in control, but really, she had him wrapped around her finger.

The people he’d hurt, just to see a fraction of that smile…


	2. until sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they look towards the future

The more time William spent with Vanessa, the more he learned about her. And he learned she loved the sunrise.

She would stay up all night, then clamber onto the roof to see it. Nearly every night.

“You need to sleep,” William would tell her.

“I need to see the world wake up,” Vanessa would reply.

“Come with me?” she offered one time. William didn’t hesitate in pulling himself out of the window and onto the roof beside her. It became routine to watch the sunrise together.

“Come on,” Vanessa piped up one night, while he was cleaning up another body. “The sun is rising.”

“Just a moment, dear,” William replied through gritted teeth. One glance at Vanessa’s pout and his heart cracked, just a little bit.

“Alright, he sighed, dropping everything.

Vanessa, resting against William’s chest, looked so damn perfect. William’s mouth was getting tired from smiling so much. He never imagined he could be this happy.

When he was with Clara- and he shudders at the memories- he never felt like this. Not with her, not with the kids, not with… Henry.

Vanessa nestled closer against him and he dropped the tense expression. That was the past.

This was their future.


	3. gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a token of his affections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight tw for this chapter

William had given her a bat. She liked it well enough; How it hit her victim with a satisfying thump. With each hit the blood that framed it was always perfect- baseball bats and blood went well together, didn’t they? And she especially loved bashing someone’s head in.

William had given her an axe. She liked it too; How it hacked right through her victim. If she’d sharpened it, it’d cut neatly. If not… well, her clumsy swings would lead to quite the mess. She didn’t mind much, though.

William had given her a shotgun. It was alright, she supposed, but she’d much rather be up close and personal with her victim. Regardless, she used it from time to time. To make her beloved happy.

William had given her a new knife, one that matched his. She loved it instantly; How with every slice she made reminded her of him. How it sparkled in the sun and wore a coat of blood underneath the moonlight. She loved it, just as she loved him.

William had given her… his heart. As cheesy as it sounded. She didn’t have a ring to prove it, but she didn’t need one. Marriage was a scam, anyways. Plus they’d both be recognized if they were to get married. They shared an unspoken promise to stay together forever.

She was his, and he was hers. And he’d forever shower her in gifts, just to see her smile.


	4. determined

She could see the fire’s glow, even from that far away. She ran faster, mouth growing dry. This couldn’t be real.

When she approached the building, her knees buckled and she collapsed against the wall, feeling the heat from outside. Weakly, she slammed her fists against the wall, knowing the entrances would be blocked.

“William!” she screamed, but it came out as more of a wail. Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill. Her lip quivered, and she let out a sob. He was inside. He was trapped.

He was a horrible person. So was she. She knew they  _ both  _ deserved this, but then again, who were they to accept their punishment willingly?

She hit the wall a few more times, hands sliding down against it. Breathing began to hurt- smoke was steadily pouring out of the building for her to inhale.

With each sob she shook harder. She couldn’t lose William- not again. She stood on shaky legs, wiping her face. With a determined huff, Vanessa began searching for another way to get into Fazbear Frights.


	5. soulmates (kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a stupid kind of love, one that drives both people insane. they relished in that fact, adored it even.

Vanessa was batshit crazy and William loved her for it. The giggles that erupted from her when she killed made his heart flutter. When she lost her temper and gave into violence it made him swoon. He’s hurt any man, kidnap any child, burn any building if she wanted him to.

William was a sinister kind of insane and Vanessa loved him for it. His carefully crafted murder techniques made her fall head over heels in love. Not to mention his  _ robots _ ! She’d follow any order, commit any crime, leave behind everything if he wanted her to.

He asked her to run away with him and she did.

He asked her to murder and she did.

She didn’t regret it.

She never would.


	6. alone for real now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he's lost everything now

He was but a broken man. Alone for real this time, and the realization burned. A long time ago he had a wife and kids. A little while ago he had the love of his life.

Vanessa, the woman William adored. She had died in fear of her own mortality, trying so desperately to achieve what he had somehow gotten. She wanted to cheat death alongside him.

A springlock failure.

William knew it wasn’t just the suit that kept him alive. When he found the bloodied suit, he knew what his love had done. And he knew she wouldn’t be returning.

He let himself slip away, trying to let a part of him join Vanessa in the afterlife. His beaten body walked the Earth, yet his mind traveled far elsewhere.

A long time ago he was a man of many talents, a man with much to create.

Now, he was just a walking corpse, forever stuck in the state of nothingness.


	7. after so many years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she's free

Her head hurt terribly, and her body wouldn’t move. Her eyes wouldn’t open, either. She tried to move her arm, but her fingers only twitched. Her body was still under his control, but her mind-

Her mind wasn’t.

It had been so long since she could actually think. That thought alone broke her.

There was a huge gap in her memories, from when she first got possessed. It made her shiver, thinking about everything she missed. How long had it been? A year? Two?

Left in the dark, Vanny- no, Vanessa, tried to force her eyes open. She needed to know where she was, she needed to get help. Her heart began to pick up with the thought of escaping. She felt her eyelids flutter, and her heart soared with hope.

It felt like there were chains bound around her, constricting her. If she could just break them, she’d be free. Desperately, she wanted to run, to sing, to even  _ talk _ .

Vanessa wanted to cry.

A sob tried to claw its way up her throat. Her fingers twitched a bit more, and feeling started returning to her arm. Her legs got pins and needles.

It must’ve been an hour of just lying there, trying to move, to get up. Vanessa could shift her legs and just barely wiggle her toes. Her eyes remained closed. She wondered what was happening, why she was free. Was her twisted “leader”, Glitchtrap, done with her? Or did he simply forget to keep control over her? Either way, it didn’t matter. She was getting out of here.

With a sudden jolt, her body jerked forward. Instinctively, she brought her hands up. All was still for a moment.

She was free.

Vanessa began to tremble, tears forming in her eyes. Slowly, she peeled her eyes open. She found herself outside, on her little balcony. She turned, peering into her dark apartment. Not much had changed from what she could see, but it might’ve been a little messier.

She exhaled, turning back to the outside world. It was dark, and looking up at the stars brought her immense comfort. Vanessa sagged against the balcony railing.

After a few minutes, she crept inside, feeling a slight chill from the AC. She rubbed her hands up and down her bare arms, feeling the raised goosebumps. A smile tugged at her lips, before  almost immediately falling. She needed to call Luis.

Her hands shook as she pulled up his contact on her phone. How long had it been since they’d last spoken? Since he sent her those kind emails, trying to help her? How naive she’d been, ignoring him. He just wanted to watch out for her.

The loud ringing of the phone made her head swim. Nervousness bubbled up inside of her.

“Vanessa?”

His voice was nearly the same. Maybe a little more rugged, but still him. She was scared to speak.

“Luis?” she finally croaked out. Vanessa froze. Her own voice sounded so alien, so foreign.

“Oh my god,” she heard Luis mutter. “Vanessa, where have you been? It’s been years.”

“Years?” she squeaked out. “How… how many?”

“How do you not remember?” Luis asked. “Five. Five years since you went silent! What  _ happened _ ?”

“Luis,” Vanessa repeated. “I’m so sorry.”

“Can we talk face to face?”

Vanessa fell quiet. Face to face? It had been so long since she’d actually seen anybody. “Okay,” she whispered eventually. “Let’s… meet at the park in ten minutes?”

“Sounds good!” Luis agreed. “I’ll see you soon.”

He hung up first, and Vanessa set her phone down. Nerves built up inside of her.

She couldn’t wait to see Luis.

The door fell shut, casting the apartment in shadows. Amidst the darkness, something shifted. It grinned in a devilish way, flexing its fingers. Thin, yellow rabbit ears flopped over its face.

How dare she think he forgot about her?

He could never forget about his dearest follower.


End file.
